


A Balance in Thirds

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Bottom Scott, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple, scomarson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Sometimes, Scott gets passive. Pliant. As yielding and biddable as any sub Mason has ever seen. He hasn’t figured out the pattern yet, what it is that leads to Scott being in this type of mood. It’s probably best that he can’t work it out, honestly, because he knows himself well enough to know he’d try to manipulate whatever he could to make it happen more often, and part of the gift of it is its rarity.And fuck, is it ever a gift.





	A Balance in Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [silentdescant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant) for betaing!

 Mason shifts the weight of the tray he’s carrying to one arm, quietly opening the bedroom door with his other.

He expects to find his lovers where he left them, tangled together, soundly asleep. He wants to spoil them on their day off. Wants to wake them peacefully, see them slowly rouse and smile at the smell of coffee in the morning light. Watch them take in the three cups, three bagels, three eggs, three dollops of hollandaise, three orange wedges; the sets of three make his designer heart as happy as the reasoning behind them.

What he finds instead is Scott mumbling incoherently, one hand stretched across the mattress, the other tangled in Mark’s hair. Mark himself is between Scott’s legs, sucking his cock at a leisurely pace, which Mason knows from personal experience is an even more beautiful way to wake up.

He sets the tray down on the bedside table and watches for a moment. “You started without me.”

Scott doesn’t really react, just tosses his head on the pillow. It’s Mark that holds out his hand, lips still wrapped around Scott’s cock, and looks at Mason like he’s an idiot. When Mason doesn’t figure out what he wants right away, he rolls his eyes, pointedly looks at Scott’s face, and holds his hand up more demandingly.

Mason still doesn’t get it until he takes a closer look at Scott. His features are soft, lips parted, breathing already a bit erratic. But it’s his eyes that let Mason finally clue into what Mark’s already figured out. They’re only partly open, but the pleading, half-glazed look in them is unmistakable.

 _Oh_. Scotty’s feeling needy.

It’s rare for him. Usually when they’re in bed, he’s fun and creative, but toppy as hell. Mark, as generous and carefree with his submission as he is with everything else, falls easily for him. Mason, who’d never submitted to anyone in his life before they started dating Scott, is always surprised to find himself obeying orders as often as he gives them.

But sometimes, Scott gets passive. Pliant. As yielding and biddable as any sub Mason has ever seen. He hasn’t figured out the pattern yet, what it is that leads to Scott being in this type of mood. It’s probably best that he can’t work it out, honestly, because he knows himself well enough to know he’d try to manipulate whatever he could to make it happen more often, and part of the gift of it is its rarity.

And fuck, is it ever a gift.

Mason drags himself from his thoughts to fish the lube out of the drawer and hand it to Mark, as requested. Then he shrugs out of his robe and slides onto the bed, settling himself on his elbow, snug along the line of Scott’s body, feeling the warmth of his skin. He leans over him, smooths his palm over Scott’s stomach and up his chest to rest on his throat. “You need us to take care of you, baby?” he whispers, watching Scott’s eyelashes flutter. “Make you feel good?”

Mark, meanwhile, has slicked up his fingers and is tracing them over Scott’s balls, nudging his legs further apart as he goes. Mason’s not sure if it’s that or his question that makes Scott’s back arch and a whine leave his throat. It doesn’t matter, because he’s there to swallow the sound either way, sliding his hand up to cup Scott’s jaw and control both his head and the kiss.

Scott shudders after a moment, and Mason pulls back to find Mark sliding a finger into him, easing it in and out, still sucking gently on the head of Scott’s cock.

“That’s so good, isn’t it, Scotty? Mark getting you all ready for us? Mmm, I can’t wait to have you.”

Mark’s upping the game now, sliding another finger in and crooking them, taking Scott deeper when his hips buck in response. Mason can’t help but reach his hand down to run his fingers through Mark’s hair, smiling when he preens at the attention. There’s really nothing prettier than Mark with his mouth full of cock, even if it’s not currently Mason’s.

He turns his attention back to Scott to find him slack-jawed with pleasure, sweat beading on his forehead, whole body rocking as he thrusts into Mark’s mouth. His breathing is getting faster, shallower, and his eyes are growing more vacant. Mason recognizes the look.

“No, baby. You don’t get to come yet.” He smiles at the way Mark instantly backs off Scott’s cock at his words, and it widens at Scott’s subsequent moan of disappointment. “Shhh, we’ll get you there. We just need to plan out how.”

Someday, Mason wants them both to fuck Scott when he’s like this. Stretch him out nice and slow and then take him, cocks frotting against each other inside him while he helplessly takes it, whining and moaning and pinned between them. It makes Mason shudder just thinking about it. However, they’re not ready to go there yet; the infrequency of Scott’s submissive switches hasn’t allowed them the required level of trust to even talk about it. If things keep going as well as they have been, maybe they’ll get there someday. Mason hopes they will, anyway.

But for now, he wants Scott’s ass for himself, and he wants to watch Mark fuck his mouth while he takes it.

Mark hasn’t been idle while Mason’s been planning. He might be ignoring Scott’s cock, but he’s licking and sucking industriously at his balls while his fingers continue their work, pressing relentlessly at Scott’s prostate if the near-constant moans slipping from Scott’s mouth are any indication.

Mason kisses Scott again, soft and thorough, and then sits up. He tugs at the closest of Scott’s legs, pulling his knee up to open him further. It gives him a better view of what Mark’s up to, and he hums approvingly. He leans down and takes Scott’s cock into his own mouth, enjoying the way it makes him tremble and how Mark’s hair brushes against his cheek while they both work him. He bobs a few times, slurps and sucks greedily, and then lets go with a pop.

Scott _writhes_ . It’s _beautiful_.

But it’s time to move things along so their pretty popstar doesn’t get too desperate. Mark seems to agree, because he licks at the crease of Scott’s thigh one more time and then pulls his fingers free.

Once his mouth is free as well, Mason has to kiss him. He hasn’t yet this morning and it’s an oversight that needs to be fixed immediately. They get a bit carried away, kneeling together, devouring each other while Scott waits, trembling, beneath them.

Eventually Mark pulls away and crawls over to Scott’s other side. “You want him on his back or hands and knees?”

God, Mason loves him. He hasn’t even described his plan, not really, but Mark’s right there with him. He moves between Scott’s legs, runs his palms up his thighs, smiles when they spread even wider for him. “I want him just like this.”

Mark nods and slides a hand under Scott’s head to lift it, slipping another pillow beneath messy blond hair. After a few adjustments to get the angle just as he wants it, he leans down and nuzzles Scott’s face, kissing his way across his scruffy cheek to his ear. “Okay, Scotty?”

“ _Please_.”

It’s the first thing Scott’s actually said since Mason entered the room, and he chuckles at how far gone he is.  

He takes the condom Mark offers, hissing as the act of putting it on reminds him of how _very_ turned on he is. Jesus, watching Scott’s full submission might be enough to distract his mind from the most physical of his own reactions, but his cock is very much in tune with what it all means.

He coaxes Scott into raising his knees so his angle is easier, and then leans in, one hand holding himself up, and the other guiding his cock. It’s easy from there. Mark did a great job preparing him, and Scott’s so pliant regardless that Mason sinks all the way in with just a few long glides.

God, the sounds Scott makes when he’s getting fucked are incredible. Half chest-deep moans, half high-pitched whines. Mason’s constantly having to bite his own lip to stop himself from coming at just from the noises alone. He clamps his free hand on Scott’s hip, holds him in place, and concentrates on fucking him harder, deeper, anything to distract himself from the sounds spilling from Scott’s lips.

It’s not really the best tactic, though. It just makes Scott that much louder.

Mark watches for a few moments, transfixed, not that Mason can blame him. But eventually the throbbing of his cock, hard and thick in his lap, must become too much to ignore, because he leans forward, braces himself on the headboard, and slowly feeds it to Scott with a gentle hand on his jaw.

On the one hand, it helps muffle Scott’s vocalizations, which is good for Mason’s self-control. On the other, he’s now got a front row seat to one of his beautiful lovers fucking the other’s pretty mouth, which basically destroys any hope of it.

It doesn’t take long. Mark’s always quick first thing in the morning. He has plenty of stamina overall, but it only ever becomes apparent later in the day. And Mason knows from experience that as amazing as Scott’s voice sounds to whoever’s fucking it out of him, it feels infinitely better vibrating all around the lucky cock down his throat.

Mark comes after only a few minutes with a choked off cry, his hand clasped tight to the back of Scott’s neck, holding him in place to ensure he takes every drop. Mason picks up his pace, the sight of Mark’s orgasm as thrilling to him as it’s always been, regardless of whether he’s directly caused it or not.

Mark thrusts a few more times, gentling slowly before releasing the grip he has on Scott’s head and pulling out. Scott doesn’t have long to regain his breath though, because an instant later, Mark’s lying beside him, lips on his, licking and sucking into his mouth, chasing his own taste as forcefully as Mason’s ever seen him.

It’s amazing how Scott can do this, turn the natural tendencies of everyone around him on their sides whether he means to or not. Mason submits when he demands, Mark dominates when he pleads. It’s baffling and amazing at the same time.

Mason doesn’t notice how close he’s getting, how fast or how hard he’s thrusting, until Scott is once more tossing his head, whining with need and frustration. Mark hushes him, soothes him, and, after grabbing a bit of lube, slides his hand down Scott’s chest to take hold of his cock, hard and leaking and cruelly neglected up until now.

“That’s it,” Mason encourages, leaning forward for a better angle now that there’s more room. “Make him come, babe. I want to feel him fall apart.”

Scott’s whines reach a new peak, breaking only to pant for air when he runs out of breath. He’s sweating, arching, his tendons all tightening as he strives for his orgasm. Another time, Mason would be tempted to deny him, back everything off and watch him shudder and cry as it’s ripped out of reach. But not right now. Not when Mark’s already come, and Mason’s so close, and Scott’s so ready to shatter for both of them.

It’s beautiful, when it happens. One moment, Mark’s hand is a blur, doubling down for each thrust of Mason’s hips. And the next, it’s almost still, merely along for the ride as Scott bucks and gasps and yells through his orgasm, squeezing Mason’s cock in a delicious vice that sends him hurtling over the edge after him.

It’s all he can do to collapse in such a way that he’s not crushing Scott under him. It’s not really a valid concern; Scott’s big and strong and more than capable of withstanding Mason’s full weight, even if he was trying. But that doesn’t stop him from feeling protective, of wanting to spare him any discomfort when he’s been down so far and so fast.

Mason rocks his hips, unable to resist the aftershocks coursing through his body, and grins when he makes Scott moan with it. Mark flicks his shoulder with his fingers in half-hearted retribution, and then kisses Scott again, easing him through it far more gently than before.

Mason, reluctantly, takes the opportunity to pull out while Scott’s distracted. He ties off the condom and disposes of it in some tissues before turning back to find Scott already cuddled into Mark’s chest, safely tucked in his arms. Mason runs a hand down Scott's back and settles in behind him, sharing a kiss with Mark over his tousled head.

In a moment, Mason will get back out of bed and herd his lovers into the shower to wash up. Then he’ll set about salvaging whatever parts of breakfast can be saved and recooking the rest. He’ll feed them, as he originally intended, and then maybe they’ll play some more. He’d like to stretch Scott out between them, keep him on edge while they tease and soothe and fuck him. Or maybe Scott will be back to his usual self, his submissiveness gone as mysteriously as it came, and it’ll be Mark that’s pulled taut as a wire between them, begging for a release they’ll creatively hold hostage as long as they can stand.

It doesn’t matter to Mason exactly how it plays out, as long as they enjoy the balance of everything thrumming between them.  

  
  
**Thoughts?**  
  
  



End file.
